Journée de chien
by Tentatrice02
Summary: Qu'est qui ce passe quand les habitants de la villa blanche des Cullen décident de se venger de Jacob après temps de temps a le supporter...
1. Chapter 1

Le plagiat et t'interdit c'est clair !

Alors me voici avec de folle situation ou les vampires sont souvent l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

La réplique cinglante!

PDV: Jacob

Je m'ennuyais a mourir chez les sangsues sérieux aucune ambiance chez eux ! Avant quand Bella était humaine je pouvais au moins rire de sa maladresse mais maintenant fini la rigolade. Et si j'embêtais Blondie ? Ouais au moins sa aura le mérite de m'occuper. En parlant de la sangsue la voilà prête a être irritée. Par quoi on commence ? Les blagues sur les blondes feront sûrement l'affaire. En plus l'armoire a glace n'est pas là !

- Hey blondie tu sais comment meurt les neurones d'une blonde ?

Silence. Étonnant aurait-elle perdue l'usage de la parole? Si c'est ça c'est Noël avant l'heure !

- Mais je sais comment les tiens vont crever répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

A ce moment là que je remarqua le fer a frisé qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle fonça sur moi et m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise. Elle me traîna avec brutalité (nda: tu pensais quand même qu'elle ferait ça en douceur nan ? )

Et la je compris que j'étais foutu…


	2. Chapter 2

Gentille elle…?

C'est pas ma journée. Comment la peste blonde a-t-elle réussie a me brûler les cheveux ? Les sangsues sont pourtant connus pour leur agilités alors… A moins que sa soit voulu ? ( Nda: nan tu crois ?) Elle n'a pas oser abîmer mes cheveux ! Elle va payer c'est sur. Moi qui avait entretenue cette chevelure pendant 18 longue années. Comment je vais faire si je me rase la tête j'aurai l'air de rien ! Et encore plus grave a quoi je ressemblerai sous ma forme de loup ! Elle mérite que je la démembre et que je la brûle. Cette p….

Et voilà qu'Edward fronce les sourcils ! Sale traître sans cœur pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé hein ?

- Tu l'a mérité à tes risques périls répondit-il arrogant.

Pire que Blondie celui-la ! Moi qui l'as aidé pour sauvé « sa » Bella mainte fois mais quand il faut m'aider **moi** y a personne. J'ai hâte que ma douce Nessy le sache. Ils vont le payer. ( sourire maléfique) Surtout qu'elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence. Et manque de chance pour les sangsues je suis la seule personne sur qui elle ne crie pas. Edward gronde ! Oh dis rien sale traître moi au moins ^je tiens mes promesses.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait que tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas toucher à Nessy avant la fin de sa maturité physique.

**PDV: Nessy**

Ai-je entendue ce que j'ai entendue ? C'est pas vrai Jacob a pas fait une promesse pareil ! Donc il préfère obéir a mon père plutôt qu'a moi? (Nda: Normale toi t'as pas de venin aucune chance que tu le tue…) ( Beta: Laisse la petite tranquille ok !) Je vais le tuer ! Il est un loup mort. Je descendis les escaliers en trombe. Et me plaça juste devant lui avoir l'expression de son visage il avait les foies.

**PDV: **Jacob

Mais quelle poisse ! J'aurai jamais mais alors là jamais dû me lever ce matin. Qu'est qui m'a pris hein. Et voilà l'autre qui sourit. Tu peux être sure que je tiendrai plus promesse. Il a même pas l'air ébranler comme-ci il s'en foutait. Mauvais père va !

- Jacob Laurent Black grogna ma demie vampire a moi.

Houlà je le sens pas là elle m'a appelée par mon nom de baptême.

- Oui soufflai-je espérant que son ouie vampirique soit défaillante.

- Qu'as-tu donc promis à mon père ?

Pourquoi dites moi pourquoi il fallait que je m'imprègne d'une demie vampire aussi…Têtue que sa mère. En faites pire un mélange de son père et de sa mère.

- Répond grogna-t-elle.

- Juste quelque phobie paternelle murmurai-je.

Quel honte je fais facilement 2 mètre et cette petite chose me fout les boules ! Hey mais elle s'en va ! Yeah je suis béni on me fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. Et mais voilà qu'elle revient pourquoi ? Qu'est qu'elle a dans la main un rasoir ? Nan mon dieu sauvez moi…

Please je vous le demande a genou. NANNNNNNNNNN !

Je suis mort !

P.s : Rendez vous à l'enterrement de Jacob Black costume de vampire de rigueur.


	3. Chapter 3

Nouvelle importante pour tous les lecteurs

Bonjour je ne suis pas misstinguette ( alias Rita) mais une amie a elle; Julie. Je sais que Rita tenait a vous donc je suis sure qu'elle aurait voulue que vous sachiez. Ceci sera surement le dernier post que vous recevrez étant donnée que Rita est morte. Je vais pas m'étaler sur le comment. Nous sommes tous très triste elle avait tellement de rêve. Futur maman et futur mariée. Eh oui elle allait enfin réaliser ces rêves. Je voulais vous dire que vos souvenirs d'elle sont le bienvenue et ils seront lus a son enterrement. Le site sera fermée dans une semaine.

Bisous Julie

P.S : Si quelqu'un veut reprendre le site sa sera un hommage à son imagination si folle.


End file.
